


Again

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: Jesse comes home after a long absence.Piece I wrote at 3 AM. Mostly me venting through my writing. I don’t know.This has developed into a small drabble series I am doing mostly focused on a relationship and everyday moments between reader and Jesse. Not sure how long this will go or how in depth. I'm mostly doing these for writing practice but I thought it would be fun to make a small series out of them





	1. Chapter 1

Flowers in one hand, freshly cut steaks in the other, Jesse walked up the dirt path to the house, grateful to be home after a long absence due to missions and Overwatch business. He smiled to himself as he pictured your face light up as he walked through the door, arms thrown around him in your jubilation. You were always so affectionate whenever he returned after a separation.

Fishing his keys out of his pocket, he fumbled for the right one before shoving it into the lock. The loud click of the deadbolt made him wince, giving away his arrival before he could even get through the door. Pushing the thick oak surface inward, Jesse grinned his usual charming smile, expecting you to run into the room with an eccentric excitement flashing in your eyes. Only, you didn’t.

Pausing a moment or two, waiting in case you were in the middle of something that might delay you, Jesse listened intently. Silence. Moving into the entryway, he closed the door behind him, expecting the heavy thud to bring you running, but again, you were nowhere to be seen.

Moving into the kitchen, Jesse put the flowers on the counter and the steak in the fridge, pulling out a beer as he figured you must be out. But as he popped the cap off the glass bottle, his ears picked up the faint sound of a sob. Pausing, the cowboy listened intently, unsure of what he heard. But there it was again, a soft, muffled sob.

Jesse didn’t call out, didn’t make a sound. Something in him compelled him not to. Instead, he moved towards the stairs, ascending them with silent, deliberate step. It was clearer now, a quiet female voice crying in the bathroom. Concerned, Jesse was quick to open the door, worry growing in him.

Surprise flashed through your eyes as you sat up in a start, hands held out in the air as if ready for some yet spoken task as you sat on the toilet lid. Eyes red and glossy, Jesse felt his heart drop as he saw the tear trails staining your blotchy red cheeks. As you looked at him, staggered and confused, fresh tears, hot and salty, rolled from your eyes, face contorting in grief as you fought to hold back your sobs.

“Sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Jesse was at your side in a flash, kneeling beside you as his hands found your knee and the arch of your back, shielding you from the harsh lights of the hallway. The center of your lips pressed tight together, desperate to hold back your trembling voice as you looked at him with sorrowful eyes, so disheartened, so hopeless.

Taking your chin between his fingers, Jesse tilted your head to look up at him, trying to read you, to gauge the unspoken problem. You had been crying for a while, he could tell that much, hands trembling as they moved to cover your face, too ashamed to face him. As your delicate hands hid your visage, Jesse noticed the small white stick that you clutched tightly. A pregnancy test.

“I’m so sorry.” You sobbed, voice broken and hoarse. Shaking your head, tears dripped from your chin as your words opened the door for all your insecurities and fears. “I’m so so sorry.”

“Hunny, what’s wrong? What happened? Please talk to me.” Jesse tried to gently pull your hands from your face, but you wouldn’t budge, vigorously shaking your head as you trembled.

“I thought this time for sure. This time it would take. What is wrong with me.” Looking down at the ground, Jesse saw all the other tests lying about the floor. All negative. “Three weeks late. I thought this time for sure.” You whimpered, voice giving out on you as you hunched over.

“Sugar dumplin’. It’s ok. We can just try again next time. You’re young, we got plenty of time.” Pulling you close, Jesse rocked you in his arms, chest tightening as he felt just how small and fragile you were in that moment.

“We’ve been trying for so long Jesse. This is the third time that I thought-“ Your voice cracked, a heart wrenching sob escaping you that made the cowboy tighten his hold on you. “I can’t keep doing this. I’m broken Jesse. Something’s wrong with me.”

“You’re not broken, love. The doctors said to give it time. We’ll get there. I’m sure of it.” Finally prying your hands away, the grizzly man leaned his forehead against yours, eyes filled with love and reassurance as he spoke. Despite his encouragement, Jesse’s heart was tight with dread and doubt, fearing the worst, unable to bear watching your heart break with every negative test, every failed attempt.

“What if I can’t? What if I’m never able to give you a son?” He could feel his heart crack as he looked into your eyes, so lost in despair, so weary from the long battle. Taking a deep breath, Jesse pulled you close, not knowing what to say, not knowing the magic words to make it all better.

“I love you sweetie. As long as I have you it’s gonna be ok. WE’RE gonna be ok.” You wanted to believe him, wanted his words to put you at ease. But as you looked down at the negative tests that littered the floor, you were consumed by the vacancy in your heart and in your womb.

Crying yourself into exhaustion, you let Jesse hold you, whispering words of love and devotion into your ear until you had nothing left to cry. Eventually, fatigued and hoarse, Jesse took you in his arms, carrying you to the large bed you shared. Tucking you in the fluffy comforter, Jesse separated from you just long enough to remove his chest plate and chaps, kicking off his boots before crawling in with you as his arms enveloped you. There he clutched you tight, hands rubbing your weary form till eventually, exhaustion overtook you, and you slipped into a heavy sleep.


	2. Remodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to start doing these twenty minute writing practices here and there to try and improve and I thought why not make them a bit related. So these will be a small string of Jesse drabbles that are about everyday life living with our favorite cowboy. Just little glances into the little moments that make a relationship magical. I don’t think enough people focus on the everyday magic that keeps us happy with the one we love so I’m going to try to express that in these practices.  
> Also, these are in the same world/story line/universe as my short drabble Again (Hence why I added them on to this story). So that will probably be referenced here and there. Hope you guys like this. Just wanted to try something new.

Grumbling to himself, Jesse whipped the sweat from his brow before hoisting the heavy cabinet up and onto its mount. Groaning and cursing, the cowboy struggled to get it hanging properly as he leaned over the counter. When finaly it was secured in place, the man leaned against the counter with an aggravated huff, glaring at the other three spots that still had to be filled with their own cabinets.

“You ok, hun?” Rubbing his back, you offered him a glass of water which he refused.

“Yeah, just want to get this done today.” Turning to face you, Jesse leaned back against the counter, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his face with.

“You know, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if you left some of the work for tomorrow.” Despite your concern, you had to admit, watching the man labor over your kitchen, sweat quickly making his white t-shirt transparent and his tight fitting jeans allowing you a wonderful view of his package and rear end, you found his display of masculinity quit the turn on.

“Nah, I’m going to have it done tonight.” Kissing your forehead before returning to the other cabinets, Jesse showed no sign of slowing as he pushed on. You couldn’t help the discontented look you gave his back, knowing the man wouldn’t stop once he set his mind to something.

“Well will you at least let me help you? I don’t want you hurting yourself.” The man ignored you, hoisting the large cabinet up in his bulging arms. Even as you fussed about him, trying to grab a corner to help him carry, the man disregarded you, moving over to another section of the kitchen without hesitation.

“No.” He stated plainly, putting the cabinet on the counter as he prepared to adjust his grip on it. “I don’t want you straining yourself. If you’re going to carry a healthy baby, we can’t have you overworking yourself.” You winced at his words, heart sinking at the thought of all the failed tries the two of you had endeavored upon already.

Despite all the negative results, regardless of how many months passed, Jesse never seemed to give up hope. Every month was another chance for him, every try full of confidence and optimism. You weren’t sure if it was an act he was putting on for your sake, being the strong, supportive man when you were plagued by doubt, or if he really did feel that way. But whichever way it was, a part of you was grateful and bitter for his constant blind hope, his insistent drive to push forward. Even though it was hard some days, his constant perseverance left you wanting more then ever to give him a child of his own and the opportunity to be the amazing father you knew he would be.

“Jesse…”

“Ya know what would be great?” Tucking his handkerchief back into his pocket, the cowboy looked over his shoulder at you, grin soft and familiar as he saw you with eyes that looked beyond the surface. “Let’s order a pizza tonight. The kitchen will take a while to get back together and I don’t think either of us feel like cooking anyway. We could watch a movie and just relax tonight. How’s that sound?” Moving to his side, you lay a kiss on his shoulder, resting your head against him for a moment in appreciation.

“It’s a date.”


	3. Shower

You could hear the water running, music playing loudly from the other side of the door. You had to knock quite forcefully to be heard. You hated when he locked the door. You understood sometimes he wanted privacy, but when Jesse was showering, you wanted full access to him.

You heard the shower curtain yanked open, the click of the lock soon following, though the door did not open. After a moment or two, you turned the nob, slipping in to the steam filled room as the music overwhelmed you.

Jesse had already slipped back into the shower, his form barely visible through the shower curtain. Quickly, you turned down the volume on the stereo, not wanting to compete with it. At hearing the music quieted, the cowboy gave you more of his attention.

“What’s up, sweetie?”

“You’re in the shower. You know the rules.” Pulling the back end of the curtain open, you admired the man’s strong back as he glanced coyly over his shoulder.

The water ran in streams along the lines of his thick muscles, leading your eyes to follow as they traveled from his broad shoulders, down to his taunt ass. The steam thickened your breathing, and you found your thoughts a little distracted.

“Like what you see?” His smirk only served to provoke you further as he slicked his wet hair back and out of his face. Reaching out, you smacked his butt playfully, flashing him a cheeky look as you did.

“Wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t.” Chuckling, Jess turned around, rinsing his back with the warm stream as he puffed his chest out. Eyes lingering on his package you enjoyed the man’s confidence as he let you devour him with your gaze.

“Want to join me, princess?” Wiggling his hips teasingly, you knew the man was enjoying himself, delighting in your admiration.

“Maybe I’ll just stand here and enjoy the show.” Leaning against the wall, you fained disinterest, though your smile gave you away. “I rather like seeing naked.”

“Well maybe I’ll just have to convince you then.” Running his hands over his body in slow, calculated movements, Jesse proved quite the tease as he put on his little show for you, enjoying the hunger in your eyes and the way you pinched your lip between your teeth as his hand brushed over his hardening cock. “Or maybe,” Taking a step closer to you, his half lidded gaze worked its magic on you as he grinned mischievously, “you don’t get a show at all.” Pulling on the curtain just enough to get your attention, the man raised a brow, his meaning clear.

“Spoil sport.” You snipped, thought your lips still stretched in a smile. “Fine, you win.” Tugging your shirt off to toss with the pile of his cloths, you barely had your pants off before Jesse hooked you around the waist.

“Come here, baby.”


	4. Secondary Emotion

Thanking the cashier for the millionth time, you pushed your way through the glass doors to emerge into the cold winter wind. Pulling your coat tight around you, you were quick to trudge your way to the blue truck idling right outside the gas station entrance. The snow was coming in large clumps now, clinging to your cloths and dampening your vision.

Grateful for the warmth of the vehicle, you made haste to climb inside, pulling the door to slam shut behind you. Even as you rubbed yourself all over, you couldn’t shake the chill, shivering involuntarily. Despite your exhaustion, you smiled at Jesse as he watched you from the drivers side, eyes stony and expression blank.

“Thanks for coming to pick me up, hun. Sorry for the trouble.” Taking a deep breath, Jesse resolved not to say anything in return, eyes turning to the path illuminated by the headlights as he pulled out onto the road. A small ugly seed of guilt began to grow inside you, taking root in your stomach and growing up into your lungs at the man’s silence. “Are you mad with me, Jesse?” Again, silence. “Jesse?”

“I thought you were going to be home four hours ago.” His answer was brisk, eyes not leaving the road as he kept a firm grip on the steering wheel.

“I got caught up talking to mom. I’m sorry.” Maintaining an even tone, you knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation.

“You could have called.” The man stated flatly.

“My phone was dead, and I didn’t have a charger.” You explained calmly, feeling remorse at the knowledge that you had messed up.

“Ya could have used your moms phone.” He muttered, chewing his cigar as an annoyed expression etched its way into his features. “And then you spaced out and ran out of gas.”

“I thought I had enough to make it home.” You admitted meekly, though really you knew chancing it wasn’t any better then forgetting.

“You’re being reckless. It’s winter, a snow storm’s comin’ in. What if you had gotten stranded out on the high way? What if the gas station hadn’t been so close? Someone could have hit you walking along the side of the road this late. Or you could have been stuck out there till morning and froze to death.” Teeth clenched, his grip tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white as horrible images ran through his mind, tightening his chest and restricting his breathing.

“Jesse, it’s ok. I’m fine. I’m here with you and I’m safe.” You assured, resting your hand on his shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

“Yeah, well what if you hadn’t been?” He muttered under his breath, shrugging your hand away as he turned off the highway. Your frustrations were overlooked for a moment as you noticed the direction he was taking.

“What about my car?”

“We’ll get it in the morning.” Jesse’s tone was sharp, shutting you down quickly and ushering in an uncomfortable silence.

The quiet remained the rest of the ride home, oppressive and invasive as the two of you stared out the window at the snow fall, neither one finding words to move forward. Even when you got home, both of you just slipped out of the car, wading through the rising snow to make it into the warmth of the house. Without so much as a glance at each other, Jesse ushered you in, locking the door behind the two of you before making his way up stairs, leaving you to shower up.

With the warm water running over you, filling the silence that had found its way between you and your husband, you were left alone with your frustrations. You understood Jesse’s stance, but today had been rough enough. It would have been nice if he had shown a little understanding. Muttering under your breath, you felt no relief from your tensions.

Without much else to do, and with the time nearing one in the morning, you dried off, throwing the wet clothes in front of the washer before making your way upstairs. Jesse was already in bed by the time you came in, stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, a trail of discarded clothes led to the bed, large comforter pulled up tight over the man as he lay in silence. You didn’t know if he was already asleep, but you weren’t about to ask as you took careful step through the dark room, making your way to the bed to crawl under the sheets.

You didn’t worry about closeness this night, both of you keeping your backs to each other as the stillness of the night settled between you. Hands clenching the sheets, you debated what you could possible say to make things better, but nothing came to you. Your worries were interrupted though as the bed shifted behind you, a strong arm wrapping around you to pull you close as the man nuzzled into your hair.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, scooting in as close as he could to you. “I shouldn’t have been so harsh on ya. I just worry so much. I didn’t know where you were, I couldn’t get ahold of ya and the storm was coming in. And when I got your call… I just thought, what if I had been on a mission when this happened, what if I had been gone, and unable to help-“

“Jesse, baby, I’m so sorry. I should have been more cautious. I should have made sure to let you know where I was. I’m sorry I worried you.” Kissing his hand, you hugged his arm tight.

“I just love you so much.” Curling up against you, the cowboy settled in for the night, at ease in the one place he felt at home. “I’d go mad if something happened to you.”


	5. Good Morning

The chirping of birds and the soft morning rays stirred the cowboy from his slumber, pulling him gently form his sleep. Stretching lazily in his position on the bed, Jesse let himself slowly slip into consciousness, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. Wriggling his way under the sheets, Jesse found his way to you, still half drowsy as he wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you against him.

You yourself began to wake, nuzzling back into the cowboy as he lay lazy kisses behind your ear.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Nipping at your ear, Jesse let his fingers crawl across your torso, no particular destination in mind.

“Ew, Jesse, your breath stinks.” You muttered, scrunching up your nose at the smell that wafted your way.

“Stinks?” Jesse repeated teasingly, “What do you mean stinks?” making a point of breathing more your way, as his fingers tickled your flesh.

“You heard me. Your stinky.” Suppressing a grin, you teased him right back, squirming against him as you giggled.

“Stinky?,” his beard tickled your neck, fingers bringing you to laughter as he held you in place, preventing your escape.

“Yes. Stinky.” You weezed between laughter, squirming franticly in his grasp as the two of you wrestled on the bed.

“Stinky huh? Who you callin’ stinky?” You couldn’t respond, your breath stolen by laughter as the man tickled you all over, grinning at your delighted squeal as he blew into your neck. “I didn’t catch that, sweetheart.” Crawling on top of you, the man was relentless in his attack as he redused you to weezing laughter and bright smile.

“Jes-sse-“ cackling, you smacked at his chest in a vain attempt at freedom. “S-S-Stop!”

“Had enough?” blowing on your neck again, Jesse pinned your arms above your head to lessen your resistance. Your face was red and your eyes watering, enjoying your man’s attention despite your protest.

“Fine- fine.” You giggled, finally catching your breath as the man took a pause in his torture. Grinning down at you, Jesse’s eyes were full of love and admiration.

“That’s my girl.” Leaning down to capture your lips, he enjoyed the small chuckle you gave as you relinquished yourself to him.

The kiss slowly grew as Jesse came to rest on his elbows, head leaning down to savor the taste of you. Hips finding their way between your legs, the cowboy’s hands slid up your wrists to tangle with yours as he began to grind softly against you. His morning wood was unmistakable, pulling a soft moan from you to echo between your mouths.

“So, wanna try that again, darlin?” Resting his forehead against yours, the man memorized the squint of your eyes and the flash of your teeth as you grinned at him.

“Good morning Jesse.” Wrapping your legs around the man’s trim hips, you leaned up to steel another kiss.


	6. Candy

Sitting on the couch, legs stretched out over Jesse’s lap, you lazily popped another candy in your mouth letting it slowly melt as the two of you watched McLintock for the millionth time. The man knew the movie by heart, yet still, it never failed to entertain him.

“I’m not gonna hit ya. I’m not gonna hit ya. The Hell I’m not!” Jesse muttered along with the movie, an amused grin playing out across his lips. He was completely captivated, grinning at the fight scene that ensued as John Wayne threw the first punch.

Reaching into your bag of candy, you watched your own cowboy more then the famous one on the screen, heart warmed by the man’s complete love of this historic culture. Sucking on the candy, you fought the urge to bite down, wanting to make the flavor last as long as possible. But inevitably, you crunched the treat between your teeth, impatience being your undoing.

Slipping another piece into your mouth, you enjoyed the new burst of fresh flavor, reaching for the next piece for when you inevitably consumed this one. But as your hand reached the bag, Jesse’s hand slipped in, fishing around for a piece as his eyes remained fixed on the tv.

“Hey!” Smacking his hand, you pulled the bag away, surprising the man as you gave him a stern look. “Get your own.”

“Aw, come on sugardumplin’. I just want a piece.” Flashing you his most dazzling grin, the cowboy again reached out to claim a piece, only to again be denied.

“These are mine. And sides, there aren’t many left.” Shaking the bag, you emphasized just how empty it was.

“Come on, darlin’. Just one little piece?” Leaning towards you, Jesse was laying on the charm, drawl thickening and lids heavy as he tried to slip past your defenses.

“No, Jesse.” Grinning at him, you would not be swayed by his attractive features and seductive eyes. Taking another piece in your mouth, you reached behind you to place the bag on the side table and out of the man’s grasp.

“That’s no fair, doll. One piece won’t hurt.” Pushing him back to his initial sitting position, a smirk spread your lips at the cowboy’s playful pout.

“Fine, Jesse. You want some sugar so bad.” Sitting up, you leaned against his chest, hand cupping his jaw as your thumb ran over his lower lip.

Before the cowboy could question you, you had taken his lips, slowly working them. Surprised, Jesse almost didn’t noticed as your tongue slipped past his now parted lips, carrying with it the candy into his mouth to roll between your tongues. As the kiss continued, you enjoyed the small labor to the man’s breathing, hands clutching at the fabric of your sleeves as your tongue continued to tangle with his as if playing hockey with the candy.

When you finally pulled away, leaving the treat still dissolving in the cowboy’s mouth, you couldn’t help the triumphant grin at the state of your man. Lids heavy and eyes fogged over with hunger, Jesse’s face was flushed, lips still parted as his tongue continued to play with the candy as if your tongue was still there. Those brown orbs continued to watch you intently as you sat back, entranced as his hands squeezed your thigh.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Jesse smirked, pushing your legs over the end of the couch to help hurry you along.

“What about the movie?” You asked in mock protest. Getting up, the cowboy was quick to pull you to your feet, locking you in his thick arms before you could make any move to get away. Not that you planned to.

“I know how it ends.”


	7. Dinner

The plates were set, the meal was ready, all that was left was to wake up Jesse from his nap. At the sights of your accomplishment, a contented smile pulled at your lips. You weren’t always able to make your husband homemade meals, but you loved it when you did. Made you feel like a successful wife.

Taking your apron off to toss with the laundry, you made your way up the stairs, keeping a tight grip on the handrail to steady yourself on the wooden steps. The cowboy lay sprawled out across the bed, never having bothered to get undressed. You smiled at the state of him, limbs tangled in the sheets as he lay belly down, choked snores escaping his slack jaw.

With a bubbly heart, you crawled into bed, laying beside him as you wrapped your arm and leg across his back. As Jesse stirred, hands lazily exploring the bed till they found you, you kissed softly at his jaw, enjoying the lackadaisical smile that showed from beneath his beard.

“Hey there.” He muttered, voice still groggy.

“Dinner’s ready.” Your voice was soft, fingers absentmindedly massaging his scalp.

“Already?” You knew by the way his hands rubbed over your body and the way his voice deepened that Jesse was trying to tempt you. His eyes had that allure to them, and you could barely perceive his hips rubbing against the mattress, sending small jolts of stimulation to his erection.

“After dinner, babe.” You kissed his nose before pulling out of his reach, knowing if you lingered he’d manage to persuade you otherwise. Jesse was always frisky after waking up, something you strategically took advantage of on more then one occasion. But tonight, you were excited about dinner.

“You’re no fun.” The man pouted playfully, gaging if you could still be convinced. But as you got up to go down stairs, he knew the fight was lost. “Fine.” With a large stretch and a swing of his legs, Jesse got out of bed to follow you.

The meal went well, the two of you sharing small talk and inconsequential details of your day. It was nice to have these quiet moments, just the two of you. No Overwatch business, no talk of all the dangers of the world. Just the two of you, acting like a normal couple.

“So, about desert?” Leaning back in his chair, Jesse pushed his plate away, indicating he was done as he flashed you a confident grin. Raising your brow teasingly, you didn’t indulge his playfulness, knowing full well his pushiness stemmed from it being that time of the month when you could best conceive. Jesse may have tried to be slick about it, but you knew his intentions well enough.

“Actually, I have a small something for you. Just something to show how much I appreciate you.” Pulling out a small gift bag from under a jacket, you were quick to put it in the cowboy’s lap, smiling knowingly at him.

Jesse eyed the package curiously, a grin on his lips as he chuckled. It was a normal sized bag, yellow with green cactuses printed on it and yellow package paper exploding from the top. As you watched him excitedly, your husband seemed greatly amused at your gesture.

“You’re too sweet, darlin’.” Leaning over, Jesse stole a kiss, short, but sweet.

It didn’t take him long to dispose of the decorative paper, balling it up to toss on his plate before reaching into the bag. You couldn’t bite back your smile, didn’t even try to, as you watched your husband pull out a small pair of black cowboy boots. Turing them over in his hand, Jesse seemed greatly amused, placing them in his palm to emphasize just how tiny they were.

“Well thank you, hun. But I think you got them a bit too small.” He chuckled, eyes soft and warm as they inspected the small detail work of the stitching. But then the realization hit him.

Face dropping, his eyes snapped up to you, questioning with an intensity that made you giggle. Bewildered, the ghost of a smile formed on his lips, brows turned up as he held the tiny boots close to his chest.

“Really?” You had never heard his voice softer, never seen the man more hopeful and dazed, and it brought tears to your eyes as you choked out a small laugh with your nod.

Before you knew it, the man was on his knees before you, arms wrapped tight around your waist as the two of you clung to each other, disbelieving laughter shared between you both. Hands clutching at Jesse’s back, tears rolled down your cheeks, heart full to bursting at the man’s joy. Even as he pulled away, he wore the most unbelievable smile, eyes watery and alight as he inspected your stomach, as if expecting to see some huge difference all the sudden.

“How long?” He asked, voice cracking as his hands smoothed over the fabric of your shirt.

“Two months. My doctor confirmed it yesterday.” Combing his hair back with your fingers, your heart swelled at the sight of his delight, so much more then you had expected and everything you had ever dreamed of.

“And you waited this long to tell me?” The chuckle in his voice and the way he leaned up to kiss you, sweet and passionate, had you confident that he was nothing but elated.

“I wanted to be sure.” You whispered between kisses, tears flowing freely as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, surrendering yourself to his affections. “Didn’t want to get your hopes up.” The kisses continued, soft and intimate, saying more to your love then words ever could.

“Thank you, Babygirl.” Jesse’s words were muffled as he buried into the crook of your neck. “Thank you for not giving up.” Though you couldn’t see it, you knew tears were brimming in Jesse’s eyes as he clung to you as if holding on to reality through his dream like state.

“It was worth it,” You whispered, arms holding tight the man that occupied your whole world. “to see you this happy.”


End file.
